


All Of Me

by Batzolli



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batzolli/pseuds/Batzolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are exhausted, and she is radiant." Inspired by John Legend's amazing song of the same title. The song gave me feels, so here you go, some angsty but fluffy Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ok, first fic I'm posting on this site, enjoy! I highly recommend you listen to John Legend's song "All of Me" while reading, as I had it on repeat while I was writing it.

You've been distant lately and she can't stand it. She cannot handle that shield you put up when you get too involved in a case, your body language becomes unreadable, your usually humorous sarcasm biting too deep, pushing everyone you love away. She sees you curl into yourself as you pour over case files, becoming more withdrawn and bitter with each case file you read for the fourth or fifth time, with each cup of stale coffee you down so that when you go home at night your nightmares don’t find you. And she feels so helpless, because you are the person she cares most for in this world and she doesn’t know what to do. And you know this, you know she’s struggling just like you but you are just as clueless as she is and you hate it. So you shrug it off, the guilt and the confusion and you bury yourself in work. Because if you give yourself a moment to breathe you know you’ll just end up at her house again, curled up on opposite ends of the couch, neither brave enough to admit that the energy, the tension that sits between you two like an elephant is not normal for two best friends. And what used to be a slight discomfort, cold and heavy and unpleasant at the bottom of your gut where you shoved your feelings, but tolerable, is now a raging inferno that’s spread to your fingertips and you aren’t strong enough anymore. You aren’t strong enough to just be her friend, so you pour yourself into work because at least if you’re working on a case you don’t have to act on it, don’t have to have to confront what’s been building up between you two since day one. Every day you spend knocking on doors and interrogating suspects is a day you don’t have to admit that you are in love with Maura Isles. 

But eventually that day happens. 

You are exhausted, and she is radiant. You just spent nearly an hour treating your punching mannequin as if the poor armless man has caused you a personal offense, all in the hope that you will tire yourself into a dreamless sleep. And then she’s there, like a dream herself, standing in your doorway, eyes rimmed red, clutching an umbrella. Its only at watching her place said umbrella in your closet that you realize it is in fact raining, the pitter patter of drops against your windows unnoticable when pitted against the heavy thunk of your fist connecting with your immobile sparring partner. But now you can hear it, providing a suitable background to the conversation you are sure is about to take place. Jane, I can’t, I just don’t feel that way towards you I’m so sorry  
And you are so wrapped up in your waking nightmare you can’t hear the words falling out of her mouth until your ears pick up   
“and I just love you so much Jane” 

You shake your head, brows coming together. She reads your confusion, and knows you didn’t hear her, so she repeats herself. Saying how you’ve been distant and she can’t stand it and she knows you’re hurting but she doesn't know why and Just let me in Jane I love you.   
And you don’t know when you crossed the living room, or when you grabbed her by the lapels of her trenchcoat but what you do know is your kissing her and its magic and she’s kissing you back and when did you shove her against the door and when did your hairband get pulled out and you just don’t care because its Maura and there’s so much that needs to be said but her lips are on yours and her hands are in your sweaty hair and she doesn’t even care that you’re wrinkling her coat because it means that your hands are on her waist and she never wants them to leave from that location.   
You never knew that lips could be that soft. You never liked when guys would thread their hands through your hair but her hands are so gentle, and her manicured nails scratching lightly at your scalp is your second favorite sensation, beyond her lips on yours. And as you move against her and feel her respond you can feel your heart knit back together, feel your demons turn into smoke, doused by the feeling of Maura pressing against you.   
And when you finally break apart, breathing heavily, your hands cupping her cheeks, wiping away the moisture that is freely falling as her hands make their way to your shoulders, there are so many things you know she wants to say, and you have a million answers to provide her with. But as you stare into those stormy hazel eyes you know that now is not the time to answer her with words. You’ve always been a woman of action, and now is no time to be any different. So you push the coat off her shoulders, leaning down to press a searing kiss to her lips as you gather her in your arms, lifting her up to take her somewhere more suitable for professing years of pent-up emotion. 

And as you feel her legs wrap around your waist, you know that you are whole.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues

You don’t know what you’re doing but she is sighing and moaning your name and you must be doing something right because soon she unravels beneath you and then, then you are flying, you are soaring through the night sky and she is Polaris, your North Star. And as you both slowly descend back to Earth together you no longer feel empty. You feel warm and safe and oh so complete, lying there with your head burrowed where her shoulder meets slender neck, and as you roll to the side she moves with you, hand cupping the back of your head as she murmurs sweet nothings and why is her other hand rubbing your back like a child and since when does your bed shake and that’s when you realize you are crying, hot tears soaking into bronze locks as all the fear, the doubt, the self-loathing that you had wallowed in for years pours out of you in body-wracking sobs that are absorbed by her arms. Arms that have wrapped themselves around shoulders that she will tell you later are too thin from putting work as a higher priority than food, and you can hear her voice, smooth as silk, still catching her breath from earlier as she pants lightly into your ear “it’s ok”, “I love you”, “Jane honey just let it out” and you realize that even though you have said nothing since she opened your door, she knows everything. Everything you have wanted to say in the past, everything you need to say now, all has already been heard by her, even though you have yet to utter a sound beyond grunts and gentle moans and sniffles and sobs.  
And that is when you know you can stop. Stop with the running, from your feelings, from your demons that have plagued you for God knows how long. Because Maura is at your side, and with her, because of her, for her, you are invincible. And so your tears slow, your body stops shaking, and as your breath evens out you manage to whisper her name, your voice strong and soft at the same time, and you lift your head to meet her eyes, getting lost in greens and golds as she wipes the remaining tears off your cheeks and pushes your hair away from where it has plastered itself against your forehead and you are suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of home. “I love you” you breathe, and the words rasp against your throat but they are the truest words you have ever spoken and nothing has ever felt as right as saying those words to Maura Dorthea Isles. And for once, she is silent. For once she has no words, no scientific explanation for what is happening and all she can do is kiss you back, lips soft and gentle against yours.  
And as you drift off to the pitter patter of rain against your bedroom window and the steady rhythm of her heart against your ear, you feel, for the first time in a long, long time, at peace.  
You awake to a cold bed, your room silent except for the rain that has yet to let up. Sitting upright and surveying the dark room with wild eyes, heart racing, brain screaming at you it didn’t mean anything, of course she left you, shut up shut up you’re worthless no she loves me no no no no how could she NO  
You are so wrapped up in your internal battle you do not notice her open the door, you do not hear her feet shuffle as she crosses the room, or feel the shift as the mattress dips slightly to accommodate her presence. Soft arms wrapping around your middle as her lips press into your shoulder, however, are like bolts of lightning, bringing you out of the darkness of your mind with every brush of soft skin against yours. “Jane” you hear it, like a song, like a hymn. She says your name and all other noises in your mind are silenced save for that one precious sound. One syllable. Four letters and you are free. Jane and you are home Jane and you are Superwoman flying across Metropolis Jane and you are back in your bedroom Jane and your eyes have cleared from the haze of you panic Jane and there she is like an angel. And you cling to her, grasping at her hands, shoulders, hips, whatever your aching, scarred hands can reach and as your lips connect with hers you are whole again. And as you kiss her with every ounce of love and fire and passion you can muster, you are at peace. You are home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now, there might be a chapter 3 in the works but I'm not so sure I like it so we will see. Anyways, hope you liked it, let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just got an AO3 account so this is me posting all my stuff here. If you would like you can check out my ff.net account as well (wulfgrl58) or my tumblr (batzolli-and-risles) Thank you for reading!


End file.
